A Cycle of Unexcpected Bad Luck
by takethechances
Summary: Anubis goes into town thanks to a pancake eating contest and a misfit, only to find themselves in a cycle of never ending bad luck. They're supposed to be calming visit soon turns into a trip full of bad fortunes, food, and a person you'd never expect.


**A/N: Hey guys! Guess what? I'm back! (again.) And I have written you lovely's _another _story. This one's just a fun little story of Anubis House going into town for a day. I hope you all enjoy!**

**My other stories, _Babysitting _and _In Time_, I am temporarily taking a break from them. That spark of inspiration that I had for both of them had died down, and I'm waiting for it to come back. I am sorry for all fo those that were and have been waiting for an update; I promise you all that I won't delete them!**

**Ok, on with the story!**

**Discliamor: I don't own House of Anubis, or any other items mentioned in this story.**

* * *

><p>"I bet I can beat you in a pancake eating contest," Jerome challanges with a smug smirk.<p>

"Oh, you wish."

"So is this a deal?" Jerome raises an eyebrow.

"What happens if one of us looses?" Eddie asks.

"Then..." he ponders. "Then the loser has to go on a shopping spree with Amber for a whole day."

Amber's face lights up. "Really?"

Jerome chuckles. "Have fun carrying around Amber's bags."

"What makes you so sure that you're going to win?"

"Do you know how many carrots I ate?"

Eddie glares at Jerome. "You're on."

Joy sighs. "I don't like the sound of this," she mutters to Patricia.

She shrugs. "I think it'll be fun to watch."

"Oh, really? What if Eddie -"

Patricia shoves a pancake in Joy's mouth. Joy spits out the pancake on her plate, a disgusted look on her face.

"So," she spits out the remains of it. "Uncalled for."

Patricia only grins and laughs at her friend.

Mara sets two plates filled with twelve pancakes each.

Eddie grabs the whip cream sitting conveniently in front of him. He spirals the creamy delight over his stack of pancakes, and licks his lips eagerly.

Jerome takes his fork in hand, and stares at his own stack. He drizzles maple syrup over the top happily.

"Where's your fork?" Jerome wonders.

"Who said anything about forks?" Eddie shrugs.

Jerome shrugs also and throws his fork behind him.

"On your mark," Mara starts. "Get set. Go!"

The two start devouring the pancakes. Eddie had whip cream all over his face, while Jerome was covered with syrup.

"Come on Eddie!" Patricia cheers as he comes down to his last pancake. Eddie smiles up at her. Jerome takes advantage of these few seconds and scarf down his last pancake.

He slams his fists on the table. "Done!" he yells.

"Patricia! You made me loose!" Eddie exclaims with a frown.

Patricia's smile fades to a scoff.

"I win! HA!" he yells in Eddie's face. "Now _you _have to carry Amber's bags!"

Eddie looks up at him hopelessly.

His eyes dart to Patricia, and an idea comes to his mind. "Since you made me loose, you're coming."

Patricia's eyes widen. "No -"

"Yes," he smiles.

She looks at Joy hopelessly. "Come with me?" she pleads.

"I don't know," she mutters. "I'm not the shopping type."

"And you think I am?"

"I'll go," Nina suggests. "I think we should all go. We do need a break from -" she stops herself. "School!" she lies with a fake smile.

"Yes," Fabian adds onto the lie. "School. We do need a break from all of those... Pencils."

"I guess I'll go," Joy shrugs.

"I'll go," Mara says. "It'll get my mind off things."

All eyes fall on Jerome. "No," Jerome states. "I am _not _going shopping with all of _you_."

"Harsh," Eddie comments.

"Oh, c'mon Jerome. Come! It'll be fun," Mara says with a smile.

Jerome ponders. "Fine."

Eddie snickers, and Jerome sends him a glare.

"Well, if Jerome's going, then I guess I'll go," Alfie sighs.

"Yay! So we're all going?" Amber asks.

Everyone nods, while Jerome groans.

"Great," Amber smiles. "We'll be leaving in an hour."

"An hour?"

"I have to do my hair and make up, duh." And with that, she flips her hair over her shoulder, and walks up the stairs.

**...**

"Trudy's car is so small," Joy says as she is slammed into the car door by Alfie.

"It's kind of surprising how all of us could fit in here," Nina comments from the passenger seat.

"Oh, hush Nina. Just be glad you don't have to deal with him," Patricia says as she points at Eddie.

"You're lucky you're not sitting next to him," Eddie points at Jerome.

Soon, all three of them were arguing.

"HEY!" Fabian yells from the driver seat. "Be quiet. I have to concentrate on my driving."

The three silence.

"Thank you."

Mara pulls out the map from the glove comparpment, and unfolds it. She chose to sit on the middle comparpment in between Nina and Fabian, that way she can tell Fabian the directions.

"Ok, so you take a right up here," she guides as she points to her right.

"Where?"

"In 3.3 miles."

"You're like a personal GPS," Fabian compliments.

"GPS?" Alfie's face lights up. "It's name shall be Dora."

"Dora?"

"Yeah, you know that spanish girl that -"

"Of course I know who Dora is."

"Well you didn't have to interupt me like tha -"

"Tranquilo! **(quiet!)**" Mara yells, immitating Dora.

Mara turns towards Jerome. "Told you spanish classes would pay off."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So? Shall I continue? Tell me in your reviews!**


End file.
